St Patrick's Day with Seamus Finnigan
by Sexidebater
Summary: March 17th, the day for the Irish. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sitting in The Three BroomSticks with Hogwarts alumni as Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas lead them in song. Fire Whiskey and ButterBeer all around. What could possibly go wrong? Follow up to Black Suits. One-Shot
**MOST college students would be out getting drunk this actually very beautiful night in celebration of Saint Patrick's Day.**

 **I'm not one of those college kids. Instead at work, I wrote a fanfiction in my head bringing Hermione and Draco back together 3 years after Black Suits. And what better way than to make them drunk on a night of celebration?**

 **Yeah I don't have a social life.**

 **Let me know if this is any good. Please leave reviews! Thanks a million! And Happy Saint Patrick's Day!**

* * *

 **Saint Patrick's Day 3 years after the war**  
 **The Three BroomSticks**

It had taken three long years to get the wizarding world to trust Draco Malfoy again.

At Hermione's insistence he returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He achieved NEWTS in Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Headmistress McGonagall instructed every teacher to keep a really close eye on Draco. He knew that he was being scrutinized and pretty much just kept his head down and studied.

Draco made countless donations to St. Mungos, he created grants, scholarships, held fundraising balls. He did everything he could to help rebuild the wizarding world and the Malfoy legacy.

With Molly and George Weasley's permission, he created the Fred Weasley Entrepreneurial Grant. It gave witches and wizards who were trying to get their business off the ground money so the could accomplish their dreams. So far it had helped three business, a witch who created an apothecary, another witch who made a veterinary hospital for magical creatures. And finally a wizard who taught the magical world how to use muggle technology and sold it. Essentially a lamp store.

The last one was crucial for the integration of muggle technology into the wizarding world. The Ministry was now test running computers to help with communication, rather than the paper airplanes. And pens. Just pens. Revolutionary for the wizarding world.

He also created a scholarship for Hogwarts students who wanted to go abroad to study at other schools for a year. And scholarships for those who had trouble paying for school supplies.

With the assistance of Charlie Weasley, he pushed a law through that required dragon potion ingredients to be harvested humanely or sellers would be faced with heavy fines.

Draco used this to his advantage, and went into the potions business. His shtick was that all of his ingredients were all humanely harvested. From the unicorn horn to the frog spawn to the phoenix feathers. Hagrid had helped him with most of the ingredients, as he had respect for all of the species and knew how to get their permission. Draco was glad that he had apologized and taken NEWTS classes with Hagrid.

Draco also lobbied for the rights of magical creatures, such as House Elves, Werewolves, Centaurs, etc. Hermione Granger had a major influence on him with that one. He could still feel her arms wrapped around his neck as she gave him a kiss with the passage of the bill. And he still remembered the bright red blush as she realized what she had done. If he could go back, he would have kissed her with as much passion as he could muster and he wouldn't have let her go.

He made a research grant to help integrate Muggle Therapies into St. Mungos. He did this to help war survivors deal with their panic attacks, the nightmares and for them to return to a semi-normal life. Draco himself took advantage of the program.

And most importantly, Draco helped the ministry to round up the last of the Death Eaters. He worked with the Auroras and gave them all the information they needed to raid the secret hideouts. He was secret keeper for a couple of the hide outs and he gladly told the ministry the locations.

He had been called blood traitor by many, and had gotten into the habit of carrying bezours in his pocket. So far there had been four attempts on his life via poison. His biggest fear was that somebody would pick a rare poison that a bezour couldn't cure.

He patched things up with Madam Rosmerta. He apologized profusely every time he saw her in the street. With every fundraiser, ball, or function he held, he always ordered her mead, rum, and fire whiskey. Draco recommended her to everyone for functions, and soon she was swimming in Galleons.

She invited Draco to the bar one night to forgive him. She explained she would always keep an eye on him, but they would be on business terms and she would tolerate him in her bar. Draco was so relieved that he almost burst into tears.

The only person who hadn't forgiven him was Ronald Weasley. This was most likely because Draco's one-night sleepover with Hermione Granger put the final nail in the coffin of their already failing relationship. Sure, Ron and Hermione may have had a passionate moment during the Battle of Hogwarts. But it was gone quickly. Their spark fizzled out.

Hermione hadn't had a serious relationship since. Draco was well aware of her love life. He never spoke about it, but he liked her, possibly loved her. He missed the one kiss they shared, and he missed the one time he held her in his arms as they slept. But Draco held his tongue and never brought it up to her. He didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had developed.

 **OH, COME OUT YOU BLACK AND TANS,**

 **COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN**

 **SHOW YOUR WIVES HOW YOU WON MEDALS DOWN IN FLANDERS**

 **TELL THEM HOW THE IRA MADE YOU RUN LIKE HELL AWAY,**

 **FROM THE GREEN AND LOVELY LANES IN KILLASHANDRA.**

Draco's thoughts were rudely interrupted by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas singing at the top of their lungs. Butterbeers in hand, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, standing on the bar. They led the Three Broomsticks in a drunken rendition of "Come Out Ye Black and Tans."

Draco grinned and watched from his small corner in the bar. He was privately celebrating Saint Patrick's day with everyone, but he didn't want to ruin the fun. A few people kept a wary eye on him. Others stared in fascination. Some ignored him. But only one looked at him with longing.

Hermione Granger was a beautiful as she was brilliant. He could have sworn that she had feelings for him, but that she had never really acted on them. He was the same. He glanced at her on occasion, sometimes catching her eye and causing her to blush. Ginny would howl with laughter every time she blushed and would then wink at Draco.

Seamus shot off red and gold sparks with his wand, his giddiness making him dangerous.

"SEAMUS FINNIGAN! If you set my bar on fire again, I'll have your hide!" Rosmerta roared, hitting him with a rag.

Seamus only laughed and offered to serenade the pretty lady. Rosmerta rolled her eyes and sent out another round.

"OI! DRACO MALFOY! Stop hiding behind that glass and get your ass up here! I need help with a salute to Miss Molly Malone!" Seamus bellowed.

"Nobody likes me Seamus! Sing it with Dean!"Draco called back, earning a few chuckles

"No you fucking git. Get your ass up here and help me sing! Acting like an idiot with me will make people like you!" He yelled back. The patrons shouted with approval, all laughing.

Seamus didn't give him a choice as George Weasley and Dean Thomas dragged Draco by his arms and threw him onto the bar. The Seamus grabbed a hold of his arm and began his tribute to Molly Malone. Draco smiling as he threw his arm around Seamus's shoulders and offered his best to the fish monger.

 **IN DUBLIN'S FAIR CITY,**

 **WHERE THE GIRLS ARE SO PRETTY,**

 **I FIRST SET MY EYES ON SWEET MOLLY MALONE,**

 **AS SHE WHEELED HER WHEEL-BARROW,**

 **THROUGH STREETS BROAD AND NARROW,**

 **CRYING, "COCKLES AND MUSSELS, ALIVE, ALIVE, OH!"**

He could feel her eyes on him, sitting next to the Potters. He caught her eyes and winked. The fire whiskey was making him courageous.

With one last bellow, they finished the chorus, to be rewarded by Rosmerta with a shot. Draco looked at it and then downed it. The liquid courage filled his veins as he looked at Hermione.

"Hey Granger!" He called.

Everyone froze, and turned their heads towards him. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Has anyone told you that you look incredibly beautiful tonight?" Draco called, earning a blush that rivaled the Weasley hair.

The bar erupted with cat calls as Draco jumped off the bar and in three long strides, he was at her table. Hermione was flushed, and gave a small yelp as Draco pulled her out of her seat and into his arms. Dipping her low to the ground, he caught her lips with his and poured all of his passion and love into the kiss.

More catcalls followed and Ginny could be heard screaming "FINALLY!"

Standing back up, Draco held Hermione tight and whispered in her ear, "You look ravishing and god how I want you tonight. But I must finish the night off."

With a chaste kiss, Draco jumped back on the bar and snagged a shot out of Rosmerta's hands. He shouted, "This last toast is to Dumbledore."

The crowd roared with approval. "TO DUMBLEDORE!"

Draco knocked back his shot and winked at Hermione. His ever famous, sexy smirk dancing on his lips.

"And in his memory, let us sing Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Pick your favorite tune everyone!" Seamus shouted, throwing his arm around Draco's shoulders.

 **HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS,**

 **TEACH US SOMETHING PLEASE,**

 **WHETHER WE BE OLD AND BALD,**

 **OR YOUNG WITH SCABBY KNEES,**

 **OUR HEADS COULD DO WITH FILLING,**

 **WITH SOME INTERESTING STUFF,**

 **FOR NOW THEY'RE BARE AND FULL OF AIR,**

 **DEAD FLIES AND BITS OF FLUFF,**

 **SO TEACH US THINGS WORTH KNOWING,**

 **BRING BACK WHAT WE'VE FORGOT,**

 **JUST DO YOUR BEST, WE'LL DO THE REST,**

 **AND LEARN UNTIL OUR BRAINS ALL ROT.**

George Weasley and Ginny Potter were the last to finish, choosing to go at a slow funeral march. At the end, everyone shouted their approval, tears running down some faces. Drunken proclamations of love, and over exaggerated hugs filled the bar as everyone settled their tabs and headed out to the Knight Bus for those who were too sloshed to apparate properly.

Before she could leave, Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and dipped her for the second time of the night and kissed her with all his might. "One last shot," he murmured to her as he pulled away. Hermione nodded.

And that's when it got fuzzy.

But Draco remembered the kisses. The falling down and being knocked around on the Knight Bus. Tipping Stan Shunpike. Stumbling off the bus at Hermione's London flat.

Almost not making it to her door. She struggled to open the door since Draco had her pressed up against it, kissing her as if it was the end of the world. Them falling back into the flat, howling with laughter.

All their clothes tossed aside, and Crookshanks hissing at them as he was unceremoniously pushed off the bed, making way for their naked bodies.

The passionate kisses, tangling of limbs, the soft moans, and the loud screams of pleasure.

The one part that stood out most in Draco's mind was staring into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and telling her that he loved her with every fiber of his being.

And Hermione saying it back, confirming her words with a soft kiss.

The fell asleep holding each other, Hermione's leg draped over Draco's waist. Draco had his face buried in her hair.

The two unlikely lovers slept peacefully through the night only to wake up to the too bright sun and the blushing at naked bodies and headaches as they tried to figure out what to do now. Their passion was too fierce to ignore and they wouldn't fight it.

They stayed in bed all day, only leaving to use the loo or to get food. Love was made, pure and blissful. And the plans were made for Draco to move in with her.

For the first time in years, everything was perfect.

All thanks to Saint Patrick.

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLEASE!**

 **Honestly I wasn't going to post a follow up for Black Suits for like weeks. But this came up in my mind and welp there is no time like the present.**


End file.
